Repairing the Darkness
by Elf-shieldmaiden
Summary: When an elf, bent on seeking glory for his part in the battle for MiddleEarth, kidnaps Legolas Aragorn and Gimli will stop at nothing to rescue their friend. But the pair realise they may not be enough to save their beloved friend
1. Murmers and Warnings

**Title:** _Repairing the Darkness_

**Summary:** _When an elf, bent on seeking glory for his part in the battle for Middle-Earth, kidnaps Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli will stop at nothing to rescue their friend. But with time running out, the pair realise that they may just not be enough to save their beloved friend._

**DISCLAIMER:****I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I AM JUST USING THEM ALONG WITH A FEW OC'S**

**A/N:** _My first fan fic shakes with nerves Please be nice ) This story is set about 10 years after the War of the Ring. Aragorn is almost 100, and so is Gimli. Legolas is just over 3000, whilst Arwen is just below this. Faramir is in his late forties and Éowyn is in her thirties. Seems an overload of info, but I like to try and make these things clear. Oh and Elvish translations are at the bottom of the chapter_

* * *

"My Lord!" Beriadan skidded to a halt in front of the Elven King's throne. "My Lord! Our scouts have reported that..."

Thranduil cut his new chief of security off: "Beriadan, _man carel le?!_" he demanded harshly. Beriadan seemed taken aback for a moment, and then realisation dawned on his weather-beaten face. He bowed to his king before standing in a smart posture.

"Forgive, my King. I forgot that I shouldn't be so hasty in reporting security's findings to you." Thranduil half smiled at the quiet, down beaten apology. Although Beriadan still had a lot to learn, Thranduil couldn't help liking the elf. His honest face and eagerness to please teamed with his skill with both longbow and blade were the reason Thranduil had appointed him as chief of security just days ago. The King rose gracefully out of the large, carved throne, nodding his head to the few courtiers in his throne room, before exiting to his private study, with Beriadan following him closely. Barely before Thranduil had managed to take a seat before his desk, Beriadan launched into his report.

"My Lord. My scouts have reported that...," he gulped, "that your son..." Beriadan's voice trailed off as he saw his King's face grow pale, and his eyes fill with worry.

Beriadan, even with Elvish hearing, struggled to hear Thranduil's next words. "Yes, Beriadan, what about my son?"

"My lord, he is in grave danger. We have heard whispers of a traitor, who has set out to destroy this peace, everything we've spent 10 years trying to build. He seems also to be intent on destroying the Prince." Beriadan tried to keep his voice calm, but he could see the pain his news was inflicting, and cursed his luck at having to tell a father that his precious child was in danger, resulting in his words coming out in a rush. For a moment there was silence, and Beriadan thought that Thranduil hadn't quite understood everything he said. He debated repeating himself, but realised he didn't need to.

"Beriadan, I want you to protect the Prince. I want a guard near him at all times. Do _not _let him come to any harm. Now, leave me" Thranduil issued his command, not allowing any of his feelings to betray him in his voice. As Beriadan turned to leave through the door, Thranduil issued his final command;

"And Beriadan, do not let the Prince suspect you are watching him. I want him oblivious to the fact he is in danger. Before you question this, I shall tell you. My son would go after the Elf who threatens him. I do not wish for him to do that, not yet" With this, Thranduil started to go through his daily regime of looking over papers and treaties. He didn't even notice Beriadan leave the room

* * *

Mirkwood was once again peaceful after the many years it had spent under shadow. Elves from both the ElvenKing and Lothlorien had destroyed Dol Guldur, chasing the shadow away with it. Celeborn of Lothlorien had taken the part of Mirkwood surrounding Dol Guldur and had renamed it East Lorien. Thranduil ruled the majority of the forest, which was now known under its former name – Greenwood the Great. The spiders and orcs had retreated, though patrols of elves still hunted them, to cleanse their forest and make it a place of good once more.

However, all was not good in the forest. In the Mountains of Mirkwood, a shadowy figure stood at a cave entrance, looking out over the tree tops. The sun was setting, turning the sky a blood red. Thengoldrim's black eyes reflected the red, seeming to his captain, Marcaunon, to make him even more menacing. Marcaunon's eyes travelled over his master for a moment. Everything about Thengoldrim was dark, from his clothes to his eyes & hair. Marcaunon had been serving Thengoldrim long enough to even suspect that his master's heart itself was black, for no normal heart could produce such cruelty. As the sun disappeared below the tree line, Thengoldrim turned slowly to face his captain. He nodded with approval at Marcaunon's attire.

'_**Good' **_he thought to himself, _**'the Elfling has started to become like me, and without my... persuasion.'**_

To Marcaunon, he said; "Has your witless brother taken the bait? Or is he trying to be a clever little elfling and save the day himself?"

Marcaunon grinned as he replied, his tone full of glee. "Yes, my lord. As soon as Beriadan heard that his precious Princey was in trouble, he ran to tell his master, like the little lap dog that he is. And the King, wanting to no doubt _protect_ his only child, has commanded that he is to be guarded". Elation ran through Marcaunon as Thengoldrim actually smiled; his efforts to help his master weren't being unnoticed.

"Good, Marcaunon. You have done well. The King is playing right into our hands. As soon as the stupid, young Princling finds out he's being guarded, he'll escape from daddy's clutches, right into your hands. Are your troop ready?"

Marcaunon bowed slightly, "Yes, 12 of our finest fighters, garbed in woodland hues, ready to take the Prince". Thengoldrim waved his hand, as though swotting a fly

"Take them into the forest and wait for the Prince. Complete your errand then wait with the troop. Do not return until you have him. Do Not Fail Me." Thengoldrim's cold, quiet voice issued more fear than if he had bellowed the final four words. He silently handed his captain a folded piece of parchment, then watched him leave, smiling slightly as he realised his dream was within his grasp.

Thengoldrim murmured to himself, seeming to not notice the cave around him grow dark

"We stayed here and fought forces to great to imagine. We stopped thousands of orcs from being able to defeat the armies of King Elessar. But no praise or recognition from anyone in middle-earth. Even our King was more preoccupied with his son. Meanwhile, the Prince fought alongside a dwarf and a man, getting all the praise and thanks, snubbing the rest of us. But now, now _I _will be King, and I will take his place, and make Arda realise who it _really_ owes allegiance to." With that, Thengoldrim melted into the shadows of the cave, and waited for the final stretch of his plan to play out.

**

* * *

**: _**Hope that was ok!!! I tend to let the characters talk or think a lot – just like me, lol. Any suggestions or pointers, or reviews in general would be much appreciated. I started writing the next chapter in drama, so it should be up by this time next week!!**_

_man carel le – __**what are you doing**_


	2. Parchment Abroad

**A/N: **_**Next chapter is up – wrote it whilst watching concert for Diana. Thanx so much for the comments, am so glad you liked it!! ) I feel this chapter is kinda slow, but it's important because the last bit sets up quite a bit of the story. So, enjoy...**_

* * *

Thranduil stood unmoving at the window in his bedchamber. He watched as the fair head of his son passed through the inner gates that led to the palace. He sighed and turned to his wife, Anolinde, who was sat in a chair stitching a tapestry. Thranduil watched her for a moment, then began to pace the room, as he had been for hours, re-reading a piece of parchment, although he'd read it enough to know by heart. Anolinde spoke to her husband without looking up.

"Do not let that note worry you, _meleth n__î__n._ Our son is more than a match for this Thengoldrim. He knows how to protect himself."

"Thengoldrim is dangerous. And he is an Elf. My son has never had to seriously fight an Elf before. I fear that to defeat Thengoldrim, he will have to be slain, and I do not think my son could do it." Anolinde stopped her stitching, and watched Thranduil running his hands through his hair. She couldn't remember seeing Thranduil so agitated in all the long millennia she had known him.

"Perhaps you underestimate our son – and the situation. Maybe he could defeat Thengoldrim without shedding his blood."

"NO!" Thranduil bellowed, but upon seeing his wife flinch he lowered his voice, "You have not – can not read what that traitor has said. Unless he is killed, we may find ourselves loosing our son." With that, Thranduil turned and swept out of the room, leaving Anolinde shedding a tear as she realised just how bad the situation was.

* * *

Beriadan issued a copy of Thengoldrim's letter to every Elf assigned to protect the Prince. He thought that if they all knew exactly what the note said they would manage to completely protect the Prince. He glanced down at the parchment, and re-read it:

_Hannon – le my 'good' King,_

_By now your scouts will have reported my intentions._

_It's so adorable how they follow my plan exactly, making_

_things so easy for me! Don't try to protect you son. The _

_tighter you grip on to him, the easier I will find it to take _

_him from you. The inevitable __**shall**__ happen. You and your _

_little Queen should face the fact that you will soon be_

_lacking a son._

_Mára mesta...for now, _

_Thengoldrim_

Beriadan felt anger pulse through him, hatred against this traitor who sought to cause so much pain and anguish to a King and Queen who has never harmed any elves, always protected them. Beriadan shook his head as if to clear it, and then took up his position in the shadows outside the Prince's room for his turn on the night watch.

* * *

A shadowy figure slipped out of the bedchamber down to the palace stables, where a messenger and his horse stood waiting. The figure handed over a letter, sealed with the royal crest, and stepped back allowing the messenger to gallop off through the gates and into the night-time forest. Anolinde sighed as she slowly headed back to her room. She hated doing things behind Thranduil's back, but she _had_ to do this. Thranduil thought all the help they needed would come from Minas Tirith and the Glittering Caves. Anolinde, however, knew that if she was to save her son, help would need to come from the realm of Ithilien...

**A/N: **_**Ok, so a bit of a jumpy chapter. But it's necessary to set up the arrival of other characters into the story. It could get a little crowded, but not as much as it was originally going to be )**_

_**Reviews and comments please!!!! Next chapter should be up in the next week or so**_


	3. Blunders and Journey's Began

**A/N:**_**Chapter 3!!! Hopefully it'll be longer than the last one! Just warning that as school finishes next week, posts may not happen over summer, as I haven't got an internet connection yet. Anyway, enjoy! Oooo and I think le baddy will be in this chapter, not sure :-s Oh and its set like a week later, otherwise my other characters won't get there at the right time (I was very sad and worked it out from my book of middle-earth maps)**_

* * *

Elves in the Throne Room looked startled as a blue blur hurtled past them and skidded to a halt in front of the throne. Legolas took a deep breath to calm himself down; remembering that to loose control in front of courtiers was _not_ a good way for a Prince to conduct himself.

"Father, why is Beriadan following me?" If Thranduil was surprised by his son's question, he did not show it.

"No reason Legolas, except to...practice guarding you. Just in case he ever has cause to guard a prince."

Legolas ignored his father's answer. Through gritted teeth, he repeated his question;

"Why is Beriadan following me, _My Lord?_ Do you not trust me?" By using the title that most courtiers had to address Thranduil with, Legolas knew his father would understand how angry his son was. And he did. Thranduil rose, and moved off the dais towards Legolas. He made to take his arm and lead him out of the room, but Legolas stepped backwards.

"No, you can tell me here and now why I'm being shadowed by your master of the guard."

Thranduil looked into his son's piercing blue eyes, trying to stare him down. But Legolas returned the gaze with such venom that his father blanched slightly, and relented.

"He is protecting you. Under my orders. A traitor is out to..." Thranduil couldn't tell his son that his life was in danger, so he twisted the truth slightly. "A traitor is out to kidnap you. So Beriadan is making sure that it doesn't happen"

Legolas stared into his father's green eyes for a moment, as if to gauge whether he was being lied to, and then said, almost in an undertone;

"Do you not think I can protect myself? This... _traitor_ will probably be harmless, and will not carry out his threat. We have heard many of these threats throughout my 3000 years. Why be worried by _this_ one?"

"Because... he's _dangerous_ Legolas. He may go further than kidnap. It would break your mother's heart if anything happened now, especially after you surviving at the Black Gate."

"DO NOT BRING NANA INTO THIS!!! OR THE WAR OF THE RING. THIS IS ABOUT **YOU** NOT BEING ABLE TO TRUST ME. YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DISAPPEAR AGAIN, LEAVING YOU WITHOUT AN HEIR - - OR AN ERRAND BOY!" With that outburst, Legolas walked out of the throne room slowly and gracefully, as if daring his father to go after him. He did not notice the pain in Thranduil's eyes. Neither of them noticed a figure slipping out of the throne room...

* * *

Thengoldrim laughed – a harsh, cold laugh – as Marcaunon told him of Thranduil and Legolas' argument. With a wave of his hand, he wordlessly sent his right-hand man out into Mirkwood to wait until Legolas inevitably entered the forest. Thengoldrim turned and began to walk through the caverns in the mountains that he lived in, stopping in a room covered in maps and letters. He spoke, as if to the mountain itself;

"All is working to my design. If the Prince hadn't had this outburst, I would have struggled to even get near him. Obviously his time away from daddy has taught him independence. Soon he will leave the palace, slip past the guards – straight to Marcaunon, and then to me..."

With that, Thengoldrim quietly left the room, into the darkness at the depth of the mountain.

* * *

Anolinde sat on Legolas' bed, watching her son sleep. Even though he was a 'grown' elf, she had an overwhelming urge to protect him. Until help arrived, she resolved to watch over him as he slept, a bow by her side, so that if Thengoldrim tried to take Legolas in the night, she'd be there to stop him. **

* * *

**

Aragorn kissed his wife goodbye, before mounting Brego. He looked down at Arwen, as if trying to imprint her face in his memory.

"Hurry home, Estel. Make Legolas safe, but promise me that you will not let yourself fall into any harm. Our son needs his father. And I need you. Be careful" Aragorn looked at his wife for a moment, then bent down and kissed her deeply, the way he usually did when the pair were in bed.

"Do not worry. I love you, and will return safely. But our friend needs help. I will return as soon as I can, possibly with Legolas. Baby Eldarion needs a feed I think. Lets not dwell on me leaving. Namarie!" With that, Aragorn squeezed his legs, and Brego leapt forwards. Arwen stood at the edge of the prow of Minas Tirith, watching the small figure of Aragorn and Brego galloping across the Pelennor fields, the sun catching on the sword at Aragorn's side. She watched another horse with a white figure upon it, which was also carrying a sword. Arwen did not worry, as the horse came from the direction of Ithilien, and her Elven eyes could see who it was. Arwen sighed and headed slowly back indoors. She wondered to herself how much evil must be pulsing through Thengoldrim for him to be able to draw her husband and also her best friend away from her into peril. She sighed again, picked up Eldarion and let him begin to feed.

* * *

Gimli stood in the Glittering Caves, staring at a pedestal, upon which stood a block of fine crystal. Inside were three golden hairs – his gift from the Lady Galadriel when he first met her. Gimli spoke to her now, even though Galadriel was across the waters in the Undying Lands.

"Lady Galadriel, fairest of all things upon this Earth. With whatever power you may possess, please have the grace to protect my friend. You alone know how much that Princling means to me. Please do not let him come to harm"...

Hours before, an Elvish messenger had come to the Glittering Caves, seeking their Lord. After hurtling past many dwarves in his eagerness to hear news from Legolas, Gimli had led him into a private room, away from the glares of other dwarves.

"Forgive me. Although I think well of your kind, some of my fellow dwarves still bear a grudge against Elves"

"It is of no matter Lord Gimli. It is with you I wish to speak. I bear a message from King Thranduil."

Gimli's stomach plunged, and he felt cold. If Legolas hadn't sent this message, he felt it wouldn't be good news. "Well laddie, get on with it."

The messenger ignored Gimli's harsh tone, as he knew all too well what was running through the dwarf's mind.

"My King wishes to inform you that Legolas Thranduilion is in grave danger. An Elf named Thengoldrim wishes to harm him. King Thranduil begs that you come to Mirkwood, together with King Elessar. Only then will he allow Prince Legolas to know about and face this foe"

Gimli's knees felt weak, and he stumbled. Legolas in danger? He must help him!

**

* * *

**_**Ok, fairly poor ending. A bit rushed, but I forgot to do the Gimli bit last chapter! Hope you follow ok!!! Reviews extremely appreciated!**_


	4. The Forest

**A/N:**_**Ok, after a few weeks off, here is chapter 4!! Thanks so much if you've actually waited for this chapter and I promise I'm gonna try and make these chapters longer!! Here it is... Enjoy**_

* * *

As the sun glowed red and began to sink below the horizon, a lone horse galloped towards the black mass that was Mirkwood. The figure upon its back seemed misshapen to the creatures that saw it, but in fact there were two figures upon the horse. After meeting the Elven messenger on the way to Mirkwood, Aragorn had taken Gimli and they were now riding together to their friend, whilst the messenger went to Lord Celeborn to update him.

The horse began to slow as it reached the eaves of the wood.

"Well, my old friend. I think now is a good time to stop. Brego is feeling tired. As am I" Aragorn swung himself of the horse, but Gimli stayed.

"We shouldn't rest. Even if Brego walked, we should go on. We chased the young hobbits for three days without rest – this is no different" Aragorn smirked as Gimli crossed his arms and ended up overbalancing and on the ground.

"Gimli, we should rest. Legolas needs us rested. If we arrived exhausted, we'd be a hindrance and no use to him. Do you wish that?" Gimli grumbled to himself, but began to help set up a temporary camp. Such was the stubbornness of Dwarves that Gimli would never admit that someone else was right.

Later that night, Aragorn sat smoking his pipe, facing towards the South where his wife and son were. No matter what he said to Gimli, Aragorn wished to be with his friend now. The longer they took journeying, the worse Legolas' situation was becoming. Unlike Gimli, Aragorn had heard about Thengoldrim before, on his last visit to Mirkwood. He had a feeling that this Elf wouldn't stop till he reached Legolas – and that thought made him full of dread. There was no need for him to stay awake, but Aragorn did this out of habit, watching into the darkness for any enemies that could attack. The night was so quiet that Aragorn could hear his own heart pumping rhythmically. When the sound stopped, he thought no more of it dismissing it as a sound he'd gotten used to and finally closed his eyes, lent against a tree...

Not far from Aragorn and Gimli's camp, a rider dismounted from their horse. There was no point to continue travelling, as the rider knew that King Elessar would be resting, and so would hear the horse approach. After taking care first of the horse, then of the rider's self, the rider finally lay against a tree for a few hours rest

* * *

At the palace, Thranduil was pacing his study. No more had been heard from Thengoldrim, but instead of relaxing, the silence increased his anxiety.

'_**It's the calm before the storm. I just hope that Elessar and Gimli arrive before the storm breaks, otherwise--' **_Thranduil sank into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. He knew that his wife was spending all her time watching over their son, hardly resting or eating, even though she thought he was oblivious to this. Anolinde would give her life for her only son, this Thranduil knew. He half-smiled as he remembered back to when Legolas left for Rivendell. Anolinde had almost taken his place, and after being dissuaded, she fretted until Legolas was with her, not allowing him to go anywhere out of her sight for almost two years, driving Legolas and everyone else mad. Thranduil worried what his wife would do this time to stop Legolas going into danger. He couldn't even persuade Legolas not to be rash for his mother's sake, as since their argument days before, Legolas hadn't spoken to his father, no matter how hard he tried. After a few moments, Thranduil rose from his seat and silently retired to his room, ready for another night of unsettled sleep.

Anolinde had left his room moments ago, presumably to fetch herself a drink. Legolas knew he had only minutes before she returned to stand guard. Quickly, he rose from his bed, where he'd been feigning sleep, and moved towards his closet. Fastening his Lórien cloak around his shoulders, Legolas made sure his quiver and knives were secure, picked up his Lórien bow and leapt lightly from his window onto the tree branch near to him. He swiftly climbed through the trees until he was out of site of his home. He slipped to the ground and began to walk South, towards the mountains, not realising that he was heading right towards Thengoldrim, and not noticing that Marcaunon was following

* * *

A scream pierced the silence as Anolinde found that her son had run away...

...and laughter as Thengoldrim found out that his prey was walking right towards him

**

* * *

**_**Okkkay, that's that. And I'll try and make it longer, I just don't like going on for too long. And it means that its kinda a cliffie for next time )**_


	5. Motions

**A/N: **_**Long time no update, have had a very hectic time, hopefully this will be pleasing to all! Sorry again for the way overdue update and hope this was worth the wait!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

At the sound of his mother's scream of anguish, Legolas almost turned around and went back to her, as he could not bear to cause her anymore pain. But then he remembered his argument with his father, the fact that Thranduil was hiding things from him, and using his mother as an excuse. This goaded Legolas into continuing to slip through the shadows around the trees, determined to take care of himself and prove to his father that he didn't need Beriadan's protection – from anything. He continued to walk south, towards the mountains, where he knew any traitor's would hide, as the caves were labyrinths and easy to defend. As he moved, Legolas remained tense and alert – although he had rubbished his father's claims that he was in danger, his time growing up defending the forest from orcs and creatures, and also his time in the Fellowship had taught Legolas when something wasn't right – and this definitely was one of those times. As he moved further and further from his home, the forest became denser, darker, hiding the light from the stars above. Legolas knew that he was beginning to enter the dangerous part of his home, so climbed a tree with large secure branches, covered in foliage, and prepared to rest till the first light of dawn.

As Legolas slept, Marcaunon slipped past his tree and further into the forest, to ensure his trap was set, and waiting for the sleeping Prince the next day. He made sure his band of Elves were concealed well around the clearing that had been picked out – a clearing where only a few years previously many bodies of orcs had been defeated and burnt by the Elves of Mirkwood. _**'A suitable place to conquer the elfling – in the place where we risked our lives to conquer the vermin & reclaim our forest'**_ Marcaunon thought to himself, as he paced round his own hiding spot, not daring to fall asleep in case he missed his chance to capture Legolas. Every half hour or so, Marcaunon would leave his place and walk round, making sure that everyone was still hidden, still awake, still there even. He checked upon the bait, making sure it was still tied to the tree, and not causing its guards any difficulties. Marcaunon knew that without the bait, his plan was likely to fail, so was glad to see that it was still there, awaiting its fait. He also sent scouts out, not too far, to make sure no-one was heading their way – surprises would not happen if he could help it. It had taken almost two years to plan out the kidnap, the tiniest mistake could unravel it in an instant, and Marcaunon knew he would be to blame if he failed, so he was determined to make sure that he didn't. As first light began to appear on the horizon, Marcaunon returned to his hiding place, and awaited the arrival of Legolas.

* * *

It seemed like only a moment since he had fallen asleep before Gimli was roughly awakened by Aragorn. He got up slowly, grumbling as he did so, so it was a moment before he noticed two things – it was still night, and there was another person in their makeshift camp. Gimli leaped to his feet at once, looking both for his axe and also for Aragorn, whom he noticed was putting out their fire and removing evidence of their camp there, as was his way.

"What's happened laddie? Why are we leaving now? Who is this?" Gimli started to barrage Aragorn with questions, but was answered by the stranger. He was shocked to hear a low woman's voice "Legolas has left the palace, alone, obviously to hunt out Thengoldrim. You must go after him". Gimli tried to determine who was speaking to him, but the hood of her cloak was pulled low over her face, throwing it into shadows. Though he was sure that he recognised it from somewhere, Gimli could not place the voice, try as he might.

"Why did he leave alone? Is he a fool? Does he know we're coming? Does he know the danger he is in? And who are you?" Gimli spat out the questions, as a chill went through him at the thought of his friend alone and in mortal danger.

"Gimli, enough. Come and mount Brego, we must leave now if we are to find Legolas" Aragorn said calmly, lifting Gimli into the saddle before turning to the stranger, "My lady, you best return home, thank you for coming to us so fast. We shall get to him, do not fear. Send out your men to follow at a distance, lest we need them to cover our escape". Gimli gasped as he realised that the stranger was Anolinde, Legolas' mother.

"Hurry please, Lord Aragorn, Lord Gimli. Don't let any harm come to him," Aragorn nodded. Anolinde took a step forwards and lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "Aragorn, you are aware someone is following you. I can see a horse and rider in the shadow of the trees, not too far away."

"Yes my Lady, I am aware, I think this is someone whom my wife has sent. They will be able to help us save your son, have no fear."

Anolinde nodded, and stepped back to allow Aragorn to jump into his saddle and set off, galloping almost instantly into the trees. A few moments later, a horse came up, slowed so the rider could nod towards the Queen out of respect, before following Aragorn's path into the forest.

* * *

Whilst his wife went to hurry King Aragorn along, Thranduil went down to the armoury with Beriadan, to mobilize a troop of Elven guards which will aid in the rescue of Legolas. He watched the head of his security pick out the best archers, the best fighters, and guide them to light armour and weapon sharpening. He looked at each Elf's set face, as they got ready to defend their Prince. Thranduil watched for a moment longer, before sighing slightly and working his way slowly back to the main part of the palace, lost in his thoughts. It seemed sad that he had to ask his subjects to fight for him again, for the sake of his son. He knew that they would gladly lay down their lives for their Prince, but Thranduil had asked them to fight and risk their lives against Sauron; having to ask them again, and against one enemy and for the sake of one person, even one as important as his son, seemed to Thranduil a little much to ask. He sighed again, reaching his study and closed the door, and set about debating with himself whether he should really do this...

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this and that I'm not too out of practice! Shall attempt to update faster than this for chapter 6!**_


End file.
